Music Match
Music Match is a recurring challenge of musical intelligence on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the third challenge of musical intelligence ever introduced and the fifteenth challenge ever introduced. Description Retrieved from CBC.ca Competitors hear 5 different chords or melodies. Then they have just seconds to identity which 2 chords or melodies were exactly the same, or if there was no match. It’s tricky enough to match musical elements when you know what you’re listening for. However, this musical test is particularly difficult because there are five different elements to evaluate, any two of which could match. The challenge requires musical memory to recall the sequence of chords or melodies in tandem with sharp tonal recognition.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/testing-intelligences-episode-2 Episode 102 Music Match was the sole challenge of musical intelligence and the first challenge overall. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Jessi Cruickshank explained to the contestants that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 1. In the first, second, and third rounds, contestants had to deduce a correct pair of chords or deduce that there were no matching chords if none existed. In the fourth and fifth rounds, contestants had to do the same, but with melodies instead of chords. In the first round, the root note for the chords was sol. The first chord played was in sol major seventh, the second chord played was in sol minor, the third chord played was in sol seventh, the fourth chord played was in sol diminished, and the fifth chord played was in sol seventh, with the third and fifth chords being the matching pair. All four contestants deduced the correct pair of chords. In the second round, the root note for the chords was do. The first chord played was in do diminished, the second chord played was in do minor, the third chord played was in do sixth, the fourth chord played was in do minor, and the fifth chord played was in do seventh, with the second and fourth chords being the matching pair. Alisia Bonnick, Rhiannon Jones, and Chris Tessaro deduced the correct pair of chords while JP Doiron failed to do so. In the third round, the root note for the chords was si♭. The first chord played was in si♭ major seventh, the second chord played was in si♭ minor, the third chord played was in si♭ seventh, the fourth chord played was in si♭ major seventh, and the fifth chord played was in si♭ sixth, with the first and fourth chords being the matching pair. Rhiannon deduced the correct pair of chords while Alisia, JP, and Chris failed to do so. In the fourth round, the beginning and ending notes for the melodies were both do. JP and Chris correctly deduced that there were no matching melodies while Alisia and Rhiannon failed to do so. In the final round, the beginning and ending notes for the melodies were sol and la, respectively. JP and Rhiannon correctly deduced that the second and fourth melodies were the matching pair while Alisia and Chris failed to do so. In total, Alisia got 2 correct answers, JP got 3, Rhiannon got 4, and Chris got 3. The tie between JP and Chris was settled by how quickly they answered. Since Chris answered faster on average than JP did in the challenge, the former finished in 2nd place and the latter finished in 3rd place. Therefore, Rhiannon was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Chris was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, JP was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and Alisia was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. As for the public, the demographic of individuals aged 17 and under performed the best with an average percentage score of 21%, the demographic of individuals aged 18-49 performed the second-best with an average percentage score of 20%, and the demographic of individuals aged 50 and over performed the worst with an average percentage score of 19%. Also, it was revealed that Jeff himself had received a percentage score of 77%. However, the scores for the public are calculated differently than the scores for the contestants.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2544177167 (6:16) Summary of Results Notes References Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges Category:Musical Intelligence